Does anyone know any good Jekyll
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Jekyll&Hyde Music Does anyone know any good Jekyll & Hyde -themed music? 27 Comments Anchestor Anchestor @anchestor 3 years ago Pretty much what it says on the title: Does anyone know any good music that references Jekyll and Hyde and/or deals with the thematic of duality? There's the musical of course, but one can listen to the same songs only so many times... Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago The only (good) song I know is 'Mz. Hyde' by Halestorm. (But then again, my judgement might be impaired by my general liking of the band.) Although I'll admit that the song is thematically pretty heavy an the Hyde side of Jekyll and Hyde. As in, it has a rather strong "I'm the hidden evil of humanity, let's go party!" kinda vibe. 3 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago Well, there a obvious one like Set it off-Duality which fits perfectly! But there is... uh, the vocaloid song Jekyll and Hyde and that contains some REALLY sensitive material... And then there is JEKYLL JEKYLL HYDE JEKYLL HYDE HYDE JEKYLL, if you know what I mean. XD 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) SoljaGold • 3 years ago Do you mean "I was Jekyll Jekyll Hyde"? 3 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Yep. That thing. :D 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) SoljaGold • 3 years ago I love that song. What a diverting listen! 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor SoljaGold • 3 years ago *slaps forehead* Duality! Of course! How could I forget! Checked out the vocaloid song. It might be my untrained ears but I have no idea what's going on in the song. 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Anchestor • 3 years ago The song is really well made, just... sensitive stuff. I warned you. :/ 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor SoljaGold • 3 years ago It is a good song, that's for sure. I like how the music spirals, I know it sound weird but it's the only way I can describe it. I still can't figure out the story, though. Is the Lyrical I trying to accept that she's a lesbian or did she murder someone? Something in between? Both? What? Or is the audience even supposed to know? *frustrated flaling* 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago • edited There's always "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" by The Who 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Let's see... there's Jekyll and Hyde by FFDP if you're into heavy metal....Jekyll and Hyde by Johnathan Thulin...and don't forget Me, Myself and Hyde by Ice Nine Kills! That's all I can think about at this moment. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago There's also Nightmare by Set it off. It doesn't really deal with duality, more of a "there's a monster in my head"/ paranoia theme. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago If you like creepy orchestral/ piano music, there's also "A Deep Voice" by Myuu. 3 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago It does sort of have a similarity to 'The world has gone insane' from the musical :) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited You got there before me Mz. Hyde. I was gonna say Me, Myself and Hyde as well. X3 That song is absolutely awesome, but really well written and sung at the same time. X3 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago YES! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Love it! X3 What's your favourite part of the song Mz. Hyde? 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago • edited My favorite part is in the very beginning when it turns from a lovely piano ballad into hard rock! 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Ah yes, the part that scares anybody who listens to it for the very first time. XD Personally my favourite part is near the end of the song: Friends and fellow countrymen lend me your ears The following revelation's for you skeptics to hear There exists no good Only unrealized evil I'll bring hope to the sinners And death to the people I love it because it is every shade of epic and badass on Hyde's part. It's so cool. X3 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago YAS! 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago That song. Oh wow. "I'm the devil on your shoulder but I'll aways be your better half" stopped me for a good while to just look at the text. I mean think about it. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago Exactly my good friend! X3 1 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Woah, I just checked Jekyll and Hyde by Thulin out and it is awesome! 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor SoljaGold • 3 years ago Agreed *nod nod* 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago I love that song! •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago There is one song I know from my cello solos book that really reminds me of Jekyll and Hyde. No lyrics or anything... It's called "The moon over the ruined castle" and I really like it. 3 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago hm...Well they're not technically all J+H songs but all the songs on the following list have some sort of TGS tie in my mind. :P 1) Lets go to the mall Robin Sparkles (obvious reasons) 2) Jekyll and Hyde Jonathan Thulin (I LOVE this song.) 3) Bernadette by IAMX (A TGS speed drawing had this song in the background) 4) Science Fiction by Jonathan Thulin (This song reminds me of JekyllXLanyon...In a happy way.) 5) Jekyll and Hyde by Will and The People from Giel3FM (It's more of a reference to J+H but I found it to be very catchy.) 6)Good Intentions Paving Company by Joanna Newsom (This song is what Ch. 3 is named after.) 7) Zero by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs (Sabrina references this song in one of her DA works.) 8)Walking on moonlight (cause Elaina did such an amazing job with this parody!) 9) Jekyll & Hyde by Jagged Row 10) 빅스(VIXX) - hyde (if you translate the lyrics its really cool also the beat and music is super catchy!) Dead come to live and Hat trick by Jonathan Thulin and Holding on to you by twenty one pilots also remind me of TGS since I was listening to these songs when I got super into it. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Animal by skillet 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy